


Being teenagers

by yurionsoukoku (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Blow Job, Drugs, Drunken sex, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Facial, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Job, KageHina - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party Games, Regret, School, Slut Shaming, Smut, Swallowing, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, angsty kageyama, cock slut!hinata, distracted kageyama, hinata in glasses, kageyama has nightmares, kageyama is confused, kageyama sad, sex in school, strio truth or dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yurionsoukoku
Summary: Kageyama’s life has always been focused on volleyball, and he’s never been allowed to let loose or live his life, mainly because he had no one to do it with.On the night of his seventeenth birthday, him and Hinata attend a Christmas party where a game of strop truth or dare causes two very drunk boys to face their true feelings, but at what cost? Is Kageyama really as alone as he thinks he is?





	Being teenagers

  King.

  That one word seemed to hurt Kageyama more than any other. To others, it would be considered a word of praise, something you call someone if they achieved something great. Something said a person accomplished a formidable task, when a person overcomes something impossible. 

To Kageyama, it was a cruel word. It was twisted to him in such a way that he considered it a slur of sorts that his teammates and 'friends' spat at him when at a loss of others to blame. It was twisted in a way that gave him nightmares about being alone again, being abandoned out on the court or at school or at home. Because Kageyama was alone. Or, rather, Kageyama was lonely.

  One of the saddest things was that Kageyama didn't remember _not_ being lonely. His parents always trusted him enough when he was younger to leave him home alone. Even once, when he got the flu, and his mother left him despite his wet, teary calls and cries for her to stay. He clung to his blanket and vowed not to get sick again, and not to cry again, and he hadn't shed a true and heartfelt tear since. 

  But because of this, Kageyama found it hard to make friends. He was blunt, almost rude. He was honest, but so much so that it could hurt others feelings. He spoke loudly and he spoke his mind, but he also vented a lot and became quick to anger. He didn't want to hurt others, he was simply a perfectionist, and found it hard when things didn't go his way. 

After all, he was almost entirely responsible for himself, even at such a young age. He could cook, he could clean, he could look after himself. But he didn't want that, he wanted his parents, and he felt guilty. As if it was his fault that his mother and father neglected him in such a way.

  Tobio Kageyama stood with a crown upon his head, but it was seared by painful fire to his scalp and weighed as much as the guilt and loneliness resting on his shoulders.

  ~

  Sweat clouded his vision, voice hoarse as he called for another ball, another receive, another send his way. His Kouhai tsked at him, irritated at how intense he was getting. Kageyama was refusing to give up, toe to toe and shoes squeaking off squealing linoleum, ringing like screeches in his ears and making him want to cover his head with sweaty hands and shout.

  "Again! You call _that_ a toss?" He would shout, over and over, but something in his head didn't understand. _Why was he doing this?_ He knew what was going to happen; how it would end. He continued to ridicule his team, shout and rant and complain, but tears welled up in his eyes as he did so. Tears that seemed to be ignored by the empty shell his mind had no control over, as it sobbed and begged for him to stop and to apologise and grovel for his mistakes. 

  Until Kageyama was weeeping, weeping on the inside that could only be seen as stray, almost anger filled tears on the outside. Weeping as he heard his toss fall flat to the ground, the echo of the ball bouncing on the ground and stilling. Kageyama froze. His breath quickened, eyes widening as the piercing colours of the ball were all he could stare at. 

_"Where's your team Kageyama?"_

_"You really haven't changed."_

_"What a dictator..."_

_"Go find another team!"_

**"King. Of. The. Court!"**

  "No..." a small voice inside his head whined, unable to get the message through the lifeless shell he inhabited. 

  ~

  Kageyama woke with a start, gasping heavily and immediately shooting up to stand, getting easily to his feet as he rushed out of the room filled with his sleeping teammates. Daichi and Suga slept next to each other, breathing synced in a similar way that Nishinoya and Asahi's were. The two couples of the team were inseparable, tied at the hip off and on the court. Yamaguchi's snoring caused Tanaka to mooch in his sleep, Hinata drooling onto his pillow next to where Kageyama was sleeping. The others slept quietly, unmoving, Suga mumbling occasionally, with Daichi there to soothe him.

Winter practice week with Fukurodani and Nekoma was in full swing, and his birthday happened to fall on the last day. But, even though it was only the first night, he already found himself struggling for breath out in the halls. He caught bad head rush, clutching his fringe tightly and clenching his jaw so it was strung in a fine line. He crashed against the wall, shaking fingers trying to grasp at the small piece of fabric tied around his hand. Although he considered it childish and may have gotten a fair teasing from Nishinoya and Hinata over it, the rag smelled like home and helped him to sleep. 

  Kageyama sniffed, hands balled into quivering fists as he bit down on his lip. _'I am not going to cry'_ he forced himself to think, squeezing the rag tight and feeling it move and cover his cold hands. He slid down the wall, sighing as his breathing began to fall back into a regular pace. He knew how to deal with those situations. That dream repeated itself over and over again and he always had a worse reaction than the time before. But, he learned to deal with it, alone.

  "Kageyama-san?" A quiet voice whispered from across the hall. A boy in shorts and a t-shirt was staring down at him, scratching jet black locks of curly hair, eyes tired looking despite the fact that they were naturally that way anyway.

  "Oh, Akaashi-san," Kageyama muttered in reply, stretching out his legs and trying to settle himself quickly so the boy wouldn't realise what was happening. "Why are you up so late?"

  "I could ask you the same thing, it is, after all, nearly three am. Did you have a nightmare?" The boy asked, moving to sit across Kageyama and crossing his legs. Kageyama frowned; it was common knowledge that Akaashi could read anyone like a book. 

  "It... It was nothing," he responded, gulping dryly and feeling scratchiness in his throat. Akaashi smiled gently, staring at the tiled floor and tracing patterns with his finger. "Why are you up, so?"

  "Bokuto-san's snoring could rip the plaster from the walls, that's why," he sighed, making Kageyama smirk. "The rest of the team is also awake. I'm the only one who can sleep to it but I felt it was unfair on the rest of them, so I decided to see if there was a spare room to move him somewhere." 

  "Will you be going with him?" Kageyama questioned, making Akaashi smile softly and a little bit of colour run to his cheeks. Bokuto and Akaashi were known to have been one of the newer couples, but most were convinced they were secretly since Bokuto was in first year. Kageyama appreciated how pretty Akaashi was, but was in no way attracted to him. He did understand why someone would be, though. The boy had sharp, feminine features, and silky hair with a good body to top it off.

  "I suppose, considering I find it hard to sleep without it. Reassurance that he's there, really... and I've gotten used to it," he replied, eyes travelling to the rag around Kageyama's hand. "I guess I could compare it to your blanket." 

  "It's not a blanket," Kageyama pouted, embarrassed. "It just helps me to sleep." 

  "Well, I presume it was, at least, at _one stage_ a blanket," Akaashi asked, receiving a reluctant nod from Kageyama. He grinned. "What was your dream about?"

Kageyama sighed, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. "It was just a silly nightmare. And I didn't want to wake anyone up, that's all," he responded, watching Akaashi raise his eyebrows slightly. "...Akaashi-san... do you think my teammates believe I am a bad person? That I am bossy?" 

Akaashi looked taken aback, but settled back into his calm demeanour quickly. "Why would they believe that? You ask for criticism every time you lay a set, and you work to improve. Why would they think you're bossy?" 

Kageyama paused. "...In Kitagawa Daiichi, I was a strong setter, but I wouldn't listen to others. I didn't know how to work with them," he paused to exhale, biting down on his lip. Akaashi looked on patiently. "They called me a dictator. That it was my way or no way. That's where I got my nickname from, the king... but I don't... I don't like it." 

  Akaashi cocked his head to the side slightly, the ghost of a frown playing his lips. "I haven't heard anyone call you that before."

  Kageyama raised his eyebrows. "R-really?" 

  "Yeah. I can ask Bokuto-san also. I don't believe it's that well known," Akaashi whispered, as if pondering to himself. "When we believe something is bad, or resent a part of ourself, we are sure to present it in bold and block out the positive sides of our personality. Besides, what you did is in the past. You have teammates now that love you, Kageyama-san." 

  Kageyama frowned, surprised at the wise words from the boy across from him. Akaashi slapped his thighs lightly with a gentle smile as a cue for him to get up, offering Kageyama a hand also. 

  "I should get back to Bokuto-san, and you should go to bed also. If you want to take a walk, feel free to, but don't be surprised if you see Kenma-san playing his DS by the vending machines to get away from Kuroo," Akaashi mentioned, receiving a swift nod from the other setter. Akaashi turned to go, looking over his shoulder. "Goodnight, Kageyama-san."

  Kageyama offered a meagre, tired wave, before turning back into the room himself. From first glance, everyone seemed to be asleep. He let out a small breath of relief. He walked towards his futon, kneeling down and then moving under the covers. 

  "K...Kageyama?" A small voice whined, as Hinata sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you up...?" 

  Kageyama shot up again, eyebrows furrowed. "Hinata, go to sleep. I had to go to the bathroom. Why the fuck are you up?" 

  "You woke me up, you're really loud," he yawned, settling back onto his pillow again. "It's okay. I can sleep now..." 

  Kageyama sighed, lying down himself and shaking his head. He curled up into a ball, remaining oblivious to hazel eyes with sparks of silver staring from the corner of the room over to him, confused and curious as to what had really happened.

  ~

  Hinata powered up and spiked the ball hard, but it came flying straight back at him when Kuroo saw an opening and slyly slipped in at the last second to block it. Hinata growled, Kuroo laughing and teasing the small boy. Kageyama shook his head, turning around. 

  "Don't mind, Hinata! Kageyama!" Daichi called, making the setter snap to attention. "Get your head out of the clouds!" 

  "He's tired because he got up at three am to go to the bathroom," Hinata smirked up at him, Kageyama growling as he predicted the incoming joke. "Probably needed to go jack off or something." 

  "Fuck off, dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama retorted, haring Tanaka and Nishinoya approach from behind, giggling. He whipped around, head spinning as he glared at the three before him. "We're in a match, focus!" 

  "Why were you up going around so late, _Kageyama_?" Nishinoya grinned, Tanaka laughing as he added to the conversation. 

  "Were you going to sneak into the girl’s room?" Tanaka smirked, and interrupted by a sudden shout.

  "Hey! Focus on the match, or we're doing punishments regardless of whether we win or not!" Suga scolded from the sidelines, and the three boys groaned. Nishinoya rolled his eyes and Asahi sighed at the boy's rebelliousness. 

  "Something's wrong with him, with Kageyama," Suga muttered to Ennoshita, who was standing with him at the score board. "He's off today, and he was speaking with Akaashi last night about something. I couldn't hear exactly what, but it was right outside the door." 

  "Could he have had a bad night’s sleep? He was a bit like that too during October camp," Ennoshita noted. 

Suga furrowed his brows. “Maybe a nightmare,” he mumbled, the rest of his sentence becoming unintelligible.

“Nice receive, Nishinoya!” Asahi shouted, and Kageyama called for the ball. It was sent to him, but he put too much power into his set and it flew straight past the Ace, who frowned slightly when it clattered off the far wall. Kuroo glances towards Suga from the other side of the net and the silver-haired boy shrugged and shook his head.

  "That’s it. I’m talking to Daichi, I'm calling a time out," he stated, making a T with his hands. The referee blew the whistle, nodding towards Suga as the teams reconvened. Suga glared towards Kageyama as he jogged into the group, and Daichi rubbed his arm fondly in silent greeting and also in an attempt to relax the boy, facing towards his team. 

“Why the time out?” Kageyama panted, as his other team members glared towards him.

“Coz you’re playing horribly, you ass,” Hinata growled, earning a shout from Kageyama.

“Hinata, watch it!” Daichi scolded down at the redhead, who apologised quietly. He then turned towards Kageyama, expression serious. “You’re completely out today, so I’m swapping you and Suga out until further notice, got it?” 

Kageyama frowned, looking hurt, but nodded anyway. Hinata noticed a slightly sad glint in his blue eyes, making a mental note to ask what was wrong later. Suga quickly unzipped his hoodie as the whistle was blown again, and Kageyama slumped down on the bench. 

“What’s up with you?” Ennoshita smiled softly, looking down at Kageyama offering a water bottle to him. He took it and poured some over his head and drank a large chug. 

“I didn’t sleep,” he said bluntly. Ennoshita looked at him unimpressed and unconvinced. Kageyama sighed. “Really, I just didn’t.” 

“Stressed?” Ennoshita offered, earning a nod from Kageyama as Karasuno scored another point and brought them to a draw with Nekoma. “You should live a little more. You’re too focused on volleyball.” 

“...what?” Kageyama asked, face contorted in confusion as he leaned forward.

“You’re only focusing on the next set, the next match, the next spike, the next serve,” Ennoshita explained his paint. “You’re not being a teenager. When was the last time you went to a party?” 

Kageyama paused for a moment. “I don’t know, a couple of years, maybe-?” 

“Have you even had your first kiss yet?” Ennoshita smirked widely, taking the water bottle back from him. 

Kageyama looked offended, but blushed deeply. “Of... Of course I have! _God_!”

“Wow. Hinata was right. You _are_ a bad liar,” Ennoshita chuckled, placing the water bottle on the rack. “Your birthday is this Friday, right? There’s a Christmas party being hosted by someone in your grade that night. Go out, bring along Hinata or Yamaguchi or something. Live a little.” 

Kageyama paused, eyes widened, as another point bring scored rung, dulled in his ear.

~

“A-a party?” Hinata asked, bouncing a ball off the wall and back towards him, in a continuous circle. It was Friday morning, the winter sun low in the sky as the others, yawning and groggy, headed to breakfast. “Tonight? Where is it?” 

“It’s in Kizumi-san’s, right near the school,” Kageyama replies. “I thought I would celebrate my birthday-?” 

“ _TODAY IS YOUR **BIRTHDAY?!?!**_ ” Hinata jumped to his feet, eyes huge and mouth hung open, jumping at Kageyama and tackling him in a hug. “Why didn’t you say so? Happy birthday, oh my god! Of course I’ll go to the party!”

“Hey, it’s no big deal!” Kageyama shouted, as Hinata let go with a grin. “Don’t you dare do anything though! I don’t want to make a sce-!” 

“HEY! GUYS! ITS KAGEYAMA’S BIRTHDAY!” Hinata rushed out of the room, Kageyama calling out after him and sighing with a breathless laugh. 

“Oh jesus,” he scratched behind his ears, a smile smile on his face. 

“Happy birthday Kageyama,” Suga smiled softly, turning towards the other setter. They were the only two left in the room, and the sound outside was dulled with the closed door. “You’re going to a house party?” 

“Y-yes,” Kageyama stated. “It’s my first one.” 

Suga frowned. “Well, you’re gonna be offered a lot of stuff, and remember we do have morning training back in the regular gym tomorrow. If you do drink -which I’m not going to tell you not to do, I’m not your mother- just try to keep it light, and the same with Hinata. That boy won’t be able to handle it, I know it already.” 

Kageyama nodded slightly. “I’ll see how things go... I wasn’t too keen on drinking in the first place.” 

“As long as you’re aware,” Suga smiled, eyes closing. “Just don’t do anything you’ll regret.” 

~

That whole night was considered a night of regret. 

Yet, deep down inside, Kageyama was proud of everything he did. 

At about six o’ clock, Kageyama had rocked up to Hinata’s house. He looked well; tight jeans and vans, a white polo shirt and black bomber jacket. He was feeling slightly more confident than usual, the normally nervous edge off him not as prominent. He was taken aback when Hinata opened the door and began to blush profusely as he looked down at the boy. He was wearing the large, thick-rimmed glasses he sometimes wore in class, a white shirt with red suspenders and tight trousers. It was the first time Kageyama noticed his freckles so much, and they really played into his outfit. 

“Lookin’ good, ‘Yama!” Hinata joked, pulling him into the house. Natsu could be heard in the kitchen, whining about something, but the walls muffled the words. It wasn’t the first time he had been to Hinata’s house, but it felt weird this time. Reality felt a little altered, as if he was in some sort of Liminal space. He silently followed Hinata into the kitchen, head slightly down. It was large and clean, as if it had never been touched. 

Natsu was sulking in the corner of the room, but when she glanced up to see Kageyama the agitation turned to joy as she beamed from ear to ear and bounded towards him. “YamaOnii-Chan! YamaOnii-chan!” She sang, Kageyama grinning as his legs were hugged tightly in little Natsu’s grip. 

“I will truly never understand why she loves you so much,” Hinata sighed, a grin playing at the corner of his lips. His mom walked into the room and he jumped to attention, seemingly on edge. She greeted Kageyama with a wave and a kind smile, which he returned. Kageyama glanced towards Hinata, staring at him and trying to analyse him as he spoke with his mother. His eyes widened.

Hinata was hiding a bottle of vodka behind his back, slipping it into his bag which lay on the ground beside him. 

Kageyama jumped a little, eyes darting between Hinata’s mother and the boy, who’s arms were glowing red as finally the bottle slipped into the bag and he easily recovered. His mother didn’t suspect a thing. 

“We’re going now, yeah? Natsu, let go of that monster!” Hinata said first towards his mother and then towards his sister, who whined before releasing Kageyama, who winked and ruffled her hair, making her giggle and wave in goodbye. “See ya!” 

The minute the door closed behind them Kageyama whipped around to Hinata. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled, reaching for his bag which Hinata dodged with a smirk. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, _Ka-ge-ya-ma-!_ ” 

“Oh you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” Kageyama growled, as they continued walking to the bus stop. “You’ve never drank before, you can’t down vodka straight, let alone that much.” 

“Who ever said all of this was for me?” Hinata shrugged, a sly smile creeping onto his face. “You don’t have to, but I’m sure there will be others at the party who will.” 

“You’re doing this for popularity?” 

“No, you idiot! I just want to try it!” 

“We have practice in the morning; I’m not letting you drink yourself to alcohol poisoning.” 

“Whatever, dumbass.” 

“I’m trying to be a good friend!” 

Hinata rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” 

~ 

“You want a little, Kags?” Hinata slurred, waving a half-empty bottle of cider in front of his face. Kageyama giggled. He was leaning on Yachi’s shoulder, the girl smiling despite how blatantly irritated she was becoming, being one of the few fully sober people there. Hinata was entirely gone after four shots of vodka mixed with coke, and Kageyama had drunk two cans and two whiskey shots. He was surprised Hinata wasn’t getting violently sick on the ground. 

“Oy! Everyone who’s not a pussy! We’re playing strip truth or dare!” A voice shouted, and Hinata looked at each other with a knowing glint in their eyes as they gladly joined the game. Yachi declines the offer quietly, deciding to spend her time texting Kiyoko in the corner of the room. 

The two boys rushed over to the large circle and watched as people already began teasing each other. One girl was on top of a boy, grinding on him and moaning loudly, yet jokingly. People began to shout dares at each other; give x a lap dance, grind on y, take an extra three shots in a row, until the party host came around to Hinata. 

“Shouyou!” He shouted, the boy jumping into the middle with an excited glint in his eyes, fists clenched. “I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with Kageyama!” 

The crowd oohed, a few giggles coming from some of the girls. Hinata froze, but shrugged. 

“A dare is a dare, right Kageyama?” 

Hinata turned to his friend, who was grinning creepily and nodded. Everything in his head was clouded by alcohol. Kizumi and two of his friends jumped to their feet, ushering the two to a closet in one of the bedrooms and shoving them in. Hinata landed on top of Kageyama, in an awkward position where he was straddling the boy’s hips backwards. 

“Oh fuck, Kageyama, looks like someone knew this would happen!” Hinata giggled, pulling a small flower of mistletoe out of his pocket and turning around to look at the blushing boy. 

“Turn around and let me see you, dumbass! And I’m guessing that person was you?” Kageyama growled helping Hinata to turn his hips around. The way they turned around caused their dicks to grind against each other, making the both of them hiss slightly, Hinata even letting out a deep breath close to a moan. “You like that, slut?” 

“Fuck off, Kageyama!” Hinata teases, leaning forward and grabbing the collar of the boy’s polo shirt. “God, you’re so sexy when you let loose. You’ve been all over me all night, and I’ve wanted you for so _fucking_ long-!” 

“Hold up, Hinata, hold up!” Kageyama stopped him. “We’re drunk, we gotta... I gotta... shit...” 

“You forgot what you were gonna say didn’t you?” Hinata noticed, laughing loudly when Kageyama nodded. “Just shut up and kiss me already to pass the time!” 

“What the fuck? N-no! I-!” Kageyama protester, but before he knew it Hinata had pressed his lips straight up against his, stealing the boy’s first kiss and making his eyes flutter shut. Hinata was a really good kisser, letting a fairly slippy Kageyama take the lead and moaning into his mouth. He squirmed a little, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and slowly rolling his hips down, the sweet friction causing both of their teenage-driven hormones to run wild. 

Kageyama, not exactly realising what he was doing, quickly unbuckled Hinata’s belt and reached down into Hinata’s pants. He cupped his ass cheeks in his hands and brushed his fingers along his cock. It was small and thick, but he didn’t mind. All he could think about was what the boy would look like with his cock in his mouth, cum staining his face and his glasses, large eyes shining with mischief. 

Hinata broke the kiss, staring at Kageyama and panting with half-lidded eyes, hands entangled in the boy’s hair as Kageyama stroked him. The two of them were driven by nothing but instinct. Hinata’s dick leaked Precum, and he whined desperately as Kageyama picked up the pace, his free hand kneading the flesh of his ass. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama slurred, attempting to sound sexy but failing misery. However, it translated as pure hotness in Hinata’s mind as he moaned loudly and grinded down into Kageyama’s hand.

“Oh fuck, Tobio, please... please let me cum!” Hinata whined, almost screaming from the pleasure that his oversensitive body couldn’t seem to handle.

“Good boy,” Kageyama growled, leaning in to lick up Hinata’s neck and bite into it. At that, the boy cried out, shooting cum up onto Kageyama’s shirt and on his hand. His eyes rolled so far back in his head he swore he could see his brain melting; after all, it was his first ever sexual experience with another person. 

“Let me suck your dick...” Hinata panted after about a minute, crawling back and reaching for Kageyama’s trousers, undoing the belt and reaching in. Kageyama grabbed the boy’s hair tightly, making him whimper. He pulled himself out, fully hard, and Hinata went straight for it. 

His inexperience was obvious, and Kageyama hissed as the boy skimmed his teeth along his shaft accidentally and gagged loudly when he went too far too quickly. But, he quickly got into a rhythm, being careful of his teeth and taking it slow at the beginning. After a while, he popped off the boy’s dick, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and not breaking eye contact. 

“Please fuck my mouth.” 

That was all Kageyama needed before he took Hinata’s hair in a strong grasp and shoved his cock down his throat, bobbing his head up and down quickly and making the boy splitter and gasp. When he pulled the boy off he gasped and moaned loudly, lips swollen and covered in his precum. Kageyama grabbed himself with his free hand, stroking himself until he came across Hinata’s face. The redhead reached his tongue out to lick any cum that landed near enough, and Kageyama thought he looked like a masterpiece. 

Of course, they were both utterly hammered. And the rest of the party didn’t unlock the door after seven minutes. 

The two of them fell asleep on top of each other, a small voice in their heads afraid of what the morning would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It really helps if you leave some feedback, or even a simple kudos! Thank you!


End file.
